


Two Messes and a Cup of Hot Chocolate

by An_abundance_of_salt



Series: Soulmate Au's [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Café, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, barista, jaemin is a flirt, no one is suprised, once again it's just them meeting lmao, platonic renmin, renjun is done with jaemin, there's kind of a lot of dialogue so oops?, there's no one else at the cafe for some reason but meh, where are the other members?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_abundance_of_salt/pseuds/An_abundance_of_salt
Summary: Finding his soulmate wasn't what Jaemin expected to get out of flirting with a cute boy who entered the cafe he worked at.





	Two Messes and a Cup of Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So this one I procrastinated tf out of, but I edited it a lot so ye. Thank you @hungry.Ghost for actually inspiring me to write this lol. Your curiosity behind Nomin's story got me thinking and then this happened.

A soft ring causes Jaemin to look up from his phone. He smiles when his eyes meet a smaller boy's soft gaze. The latter is wearing a scarf that accompanies his many layers of heavy clothing. His nose and cheeks tinted a light color of red due to the cold weather. Jaemin unties his apron, walking towards the boy. "Hey Renjun," he says with a small smirk.

Renjun scoffs, "What? Are you not going to get me a drink, Mr. Barista?" 

Jaemin raises a single, curious eyebrow, "Since when do you like coffee?" 

"I still don't, it tastes like shit, but you guys sell hot chocolate here so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, yea..." Jaemin walks back around the counter and begins to prepare his friend a hot chocolate. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Renjun sitting down at a table in the corner of the small cafe. Jaemin soon finishes preparing the drink and carefully brings it over to the small, wooden table. Sitting across from Renjun, he slides the other's drink over to him and lays his chin on his hand. "All of those clothes are making you look so small and adorable."

"Oh, really now?'' Renjun laughs, "I could choke you with this scarf right now, you know?"

"Kinky," Jaemin remarks with a chuckle. "I bet you couldn't even reach my neck."

"You're an idiot, Jaemin. I'm not even that short." 

Jaemin snickers, "It's fun to pretend you are." 

"Whatever," Renjun rolls his eyes, "Why do I even bother coming here."

"Because you're a good friend that loves me?" 

"Hm, maybe," he taps his chin, "but you're also annoying."

"It's all part of the package baby," Jaemin says leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Where's the receipt?"

"Let me think...." Jaemin looks out the window dramatically but ends up staring out of it in awe. His eyes catch sight of a boy around his age with jet black hair and a strong jaw. "He's hot." Renjun glances out the window to take a lot at the boy in question. 

"I mean, ya, but what's the point in flirting with someone who isn't your-" 

"He's coming into the store!" Jaemin gets up hurriedly, almost tripping in the process, "I'll be right back." Renjun sighs as Jaemin speed walks to the counter and messily ties his apron. As soon as Jaemin sees the door to the small cafe open, he puts on a bright smile and greets the raven haired male. "May I take your order," He asks, leaning forward onto the counter slightly.

"Ya, I'll just get a hot chocolate."

Jaemin rolls his eyes slightly, "Tch, boring." he mumbles under his breath. _What's everyone's problem with coffee anyway?_

"Ugh, everyone calls me that." the ravenette complains, "All I did was order a drink." 

Jaemin looks up and raises an eyebrow, confused. "Huh?" "My friends like to call me boring a lot. I don't see why ordering a hot chocolate makes me boring though." 

Jaemin chuckles, "I didn't mean you were boring, only the drink."

"Oh."

"Ya." Jaemin begins to make the drink and speaks again. "My friend ordered it as well. I like coffee more, so I just think it's simple compared to other drinks." 

The boy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "I guess that makes sense." 

"Whipped cream?"

"Of course, if you don't put whipped cream on hot chocolate you're evil." 

Jaemin laughs, "Talk to my friend then, he must be evil." 

"Really?" 

"Yup." 

Jeno glances over to the only table currently occupied, "Him?" 

"That'll be him." 

"Wow, that's hard to believe." 

"Once you get to know him, believe me, it's not. He's scary. Anyway, what's your name?" 

"Oh, you don't have to write it, nobody else is here, so it's fine." 

"What if I just want to know your name?" Jaemin sends the boy a knowing smirk, snickering when a blush starts to form on the other's face. 

"Then, umm... it's Jeno." Jeno shifts on his feet and smiles softly. A hum of approval leaves Jaemin's mouth as he writes Jeno's name on his cup. He makes sure to add a small heart next to Jeno's name and sends him a wink. 

Jeno takes the cup and looks to the side, avoiding Jaemin's eyes, "Thank you," he says nervously before beginning to walk away. 

"You still haven't paid yet." 

"Oh, my bad." Taking a step forward, he gets some money out of his pocket and hands it to Jaemin with a smile. As soon as Jaemin sees his smile, he freezes. What is he supposed to do when someone so fucking gorgeous is smiling his cute ass smile at him? 

Jeno waves the money playfully in Jaemin's face to grab his attention, "Staring much?" 

Yup. "Nope." Jaemin takes the money and nods, "Now you can walk away," he jokes. "Yup." Jaemin watches as the ravenette walks back to his table. He lets out a breath he had no idea he was holding in and goes to sit across from Renjun.

"It's amazing that you could be so whipped for someone who isn't your soulmate." Renjun takes a sip from his mug, "That whole thing was a mess by the way." 

"It's weird, even though I flirt a lot, I usually don't feel this giddy about it." Jaemin looks down and fiddles with his hands. Wait, "Renjun." 

"Yes?"

"Wasn't my mark here earlier?" Renjun looks at him incredulously, "Uhm, ya." The two both quickly whip their heads around to look towards Jeno. They look back at each other in disbelief before Jamein stumbles out of his chair, again almost tripping. 

Jaemin mumbles to himself under his breath, "What am I gonna say? Hi, I think you're my soulmate, so that's cool?" He shakes his head and walks over to Jeno's table. "Hey," he says, maybe a little too abruptly. Jeno jumps at the unexpected voice, managing to spill the hot drink on his face in the process. 

"Fuck, sorry!" Jaemin quickly grabs a napkin and holds the other's chin so that he can help wipe the drink off his face. "Are you okay?"

With wide eyes, Jeno rubs his face softly and looks up at Jaemin, "Ya, I'm fine." Jaemin glares at Renjun who is snickering in the back before returning his attention to Jeno.

"I'm sorry for uh, causing you to spill your drink." He plays with the sleeves of his shirt for a moment before speaking his next sentence in a whisper, "But, I kind of think you're my soulmate," his voice a little higher at the end. 

Jeno's expression is full of amusement as Jaemin speaks, "What was that?" 

"I think that you're my soulmate."

"Think?" 

Jaemin sighs, "No, I'm pretty sure you are. My mark is no longer here and the only person who would've touched my hand in the last 20 minutes would be you." 

"I see." Jeno takes out his phone and checks his face with the camera. He blinks a couple of times, putting his phone down, "Uh," he clears his throat. "Yup, seems like we're soulmates." They stare at each other for a moment before a voice behind them speaks. 

"Hi, yes. I'm here because you are both a mess, and if I'm here, I'll make sure you don't do anything too dumb. I'm also here because I don't want to sit at a table by myself while you guys are over here staring at each other like idiots." 

Jaemin laughs, patting the shorter boy's shoulder, "This is Renjun, I told you about him earlier."

Jeno smiles at the two, "He's the one I called evil." 

"What?" Renjun faces Jeno with curiosity. "He said that you don't put whipped cream on your hot chocolate, so I called you evil because who doesn't put whipped cream on their hot chocolate?" 

"Me." 

"Well, ya. I know that now," Jeno chuckles. "Anyway, I'm Jeno." He gives the two a bright smile. Jaemin thinks that he might just past out then and there. The doorbell rings once again, causing Jaemin to look up at the door. He faces Jeno once again, "I'm still kind of working, but after I'm done we could maybe hang out and catch a movie?"

"That would be great." 

Jeno's smile might be the death of him, but if it is the last thing Jaemin sees, death might not be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My socials:
> 
> Curiouscat- @An_abundance_of_salt
> 
> Twitter- @lots_ofsalt_


End file.
